Reflections
by GuileandGall
Summary: Kaidan likes to watch. Nyx knows it, and even tries to encourage it because she knows how much it turns him on. But when he asks for something a little out of the ordinary the results are mind-blowing.


**Summary:** Kaidan likes to watch. Nyx knows it, and even tries to encourage it because she knows how much it turns him on. But when he asks for something a little out of the ordinary the results are mind-blowing.

 **a/n:** Yet another piece for the Summer Smutfest, July 2018 Prompts Challenge. This one was an open prompt for 127. Lace from alyssalenko. I loved writing these two again. It made me want to dive more fully back into Nyx's WIP, but right now I'm not sure how that's going to work with the other projects I'm working on.

 **Reflections**

Kaidan lounged across the bed on his side, staring at the bathroom door. While he waited for Nyx Shepard to emerge, his fingers traced patterns over the silky fabric of the duvet. His foot shook the entire bed as it bounced. The minute he heard the chime of the keypad on the other side, he sat up, inching to the corner of the bed even before the bright glare of the mirror lights backlit her. Squinting, he didn't dare take his eyes off her. When she tapped the wall control, the apartment bedroom fell back into the low sensual lighting he'd set after she disappeared to don the blue lace lingerie he'd bought the last time they visited the Citadel.

He still didn't know why he hadn't given it to her then, or why he waited until after dinner on that night to dig the box out of the bottom of the dresser drawer. Maybe it was the question—the way she'd whispered, "tell me what you want," against his lips in that husky voice as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. The last few minutes alone, lying in the bed they usually shared keyed him up. He longed to feel her hands on his skin again, her mouth on his. Seeing her standing across the room, only heightened his hunger.

"Mesmerizing," he whispered, when she took a step.

The lace was set with shimmery little particles that caught the light and made her seem to sparkle like his own personal constellation. A blush burrowed just beneath the apples of her cheeks under Kaidan's heated gaze. Her body twinkled with every deliberate step across the room.

"You're pretty spectacular yourself, Major," she said, with that unmistakable growl in her voice.

"Thank you," he said, holding out his hand when she got closer.

The flush of her skin flared and raced down the pale column of her neck. Kaidan craned his head back to meet her lips, humming quietly as she stepped between his wide open knees. Greedy fingers teased up the back of her legs and over the curve of her ass, while she cradled his face in both her careful hands. Kaidan gripped her waist and squeezed as her tongue darted against his.

"So," she said, breaking the kiss and combing her fingers through his wavy black hair, "where do you want me?"

 _Everywhere, every way_ , he thought, flashing her a cheeky smile that earned a gentle laugh that lit her blue eyes and shook her strong shoulders. "Right here," he said instead, one hand leaving her waist to pat his thigh. She stepped back and let him scoot a little further to the corner of the bed and put his legs together. Then Nyx sat right onto his lap, almost as if he were just a breathing piece of furniture.

The tip of his nose grazed the channel of her spine created by the muscles of her back and dotted a few soft kisses along it. He smiled against her skin when he felt the shiver shudder through her body. All the while he rested his hands lightly on her hips.

"I wish I could see you," she said after a shallow sigh.

"You will," he assured her. Slowly, he sat up straighter, brushing his lips across her shoulder blade, he peeked out from behind her shoulder, to catch her gaze in the mirror.

Nyx smiled.

"Better?"

She nodded; her eyes remained keenly on him as he kissed along her shoulder toward her neck. Her head tipped to the side to allow him easier access. Nuzzling her ear, his amber gaze stayed straight ahead on the mirror. With an ethereal touch, his hands traveled down the tops of her legs and met at her knees. A gentle push and her legs fell over his; in turn, he opened his, widening the space between her thighs. Neither of them took their eyes off their reflection, Kaidan watched her face as he drew his fingers along her inner thighs.

Nearing the lacy blue fabric at the apex, his hands pushed over her hips and belly to skim her ribs. He nibbled at her neck with pulsing greed, but he pushed thought of the tightening of his jeans from his mind in order to concentrate on her. Kaidan adored watching her when they made love, this, however, was something new to both of them, but it set his body ablaze.

He touched every exposed inch of her skin, kissed and licked as much of it as he could reach without painful contortion. When his hands finally cupped her breasts, she arched against him.

"Kaidan," she moaned, her hand covering his and holding it tight against her as she pressed herself into his grip. He kneaded and earned another choked sound. Her hips shifted against him, doing nothing for his attempts to ignore the fire under his skin.

"I love how much that sounds like begging," he whispered against the back of her neck.

Her chuckle was rough. "Never said it wasn't, you voracious tease." She turned her shoulders and draped an arm around his shoulders in order to get at his mouth.

As they kissed, he worked a hand into the bikini cup of the brassiere. He swallowed every single sound that crossed her lips as he teased her nipples hard with the lace first and then flesh on flesh. The whole time her hips rocked worthlessly, no friction to be found even against the intricately patterned fabric covering her pussy. She scent of her arousal tried his patience more than the feel of her round ass pushing against his throbbing cock.

His mouth watered to taste her, but he wanted this more. Wanted to watch her, see every inch of her arousal, watch her come and writhe against him, and eventually watch her fuck him, and vice versa. Breaking the kiss, he pulled the lace away from her pert rosy nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Glancing up, he saw her head fall back with a groan. It inspired soft kisses, teasing licks, and sharp bites. Soon, his hand skimmed over her belly, tickling at the waistband of the barely there panties. He slipped from beneath her arm, to rest his chin atop her shoulder once more. With a single fingertip, Kaidan traced the delicate pattern in the lace against her mound.

Gradually, he followed it lower. Nyx shook against him with a drawn out sigh when his fingernail curved around a flower petal, subsequently plucking at her swollen clit. He returned to drawing other features of the pattern over her labia toward her center. He grinned against the curve of her neck when she pushed her legs open wider, an unspoken invitation for more palpable friction. He denied it, for now, content to make her wanton and desperate.

The ache in his cock refused to be ignored, but he pushed it aside. His other hand finally left her breast to meet the other one between her legs. He hooked the edge of her panties and pulled them aside, exposing her moist pussy to his full view, his bare touch. Gently, he parted her nether lips to show off her glistening flesh. His tongue darted out to went his lips, biting the lower one as he took in the sight of her leaned back against his shoulder, blush creeping down her chest, nipples hard, and legs spread invitingly.

He pressed his hips against her ass; she moaned low against his temple. Her eyes, however, focused on their reflections, on her bare cunt. Kaidan raised his hand to his mouth, sucking and licking at his fingers, even though he doubted he'd need any lubrication to enter her. Another shiver rolled through the woman in his arms, and he knew it was likely from anticipation of the fact he might just relieve some of the pressure he'd built up inside her.

Bright white teeth pierced her swollen bottom lip and her eyes tracked the progress of his fingers from his mouth to her heated flesh. He teased a circle at her entrance, groaned at the slick heat he discovered there. Intent on drawing out her pleasure, Kaidan traced soft, small circles in her folds between her clit and her entrance.

"Fuck, Kaidan," she moaned. Her hips bucked against his hands, but he managed to keep from touching her clit or slipping inside her for the moment.

The tip of his nose grazed across her neck. "Yes, Nyx?" he prompted.

Her head turned, her lips plucking at his in short stunted kisses. "I want you," she said.

"I can feel that." He thrusted up against her, dipping his fingertip into her. "You're so damn wet, Nyx."

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Mine," he said with pride.

A broken cry echoed through the room when his finger withdrew to press a circle around her clit.

"You sound amazing." He pressed grateful kisses along her neck, as his gaze returned to their reflections. "Look beautiful." Another moan curled from her lips, when he eased his finger into her once more. Her body clenched at it. "Fuck, Nyx," he grumbled against her skin. "You feel so fucking good."

"I want you," she said, her blue eyes boring into him via the mirror.

He smirked at her and thrust his finger deeper, curling it against that rough patch that made her thighs quiver. Her body lurched away from him, his unoccupied hand catching her and holding her against him.

A low hum rumbled in her chest, her hands pressed to his knees as she took a moment to collect herself. "Not what I meant," she corrected, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, I know what you meant." A quick pop of his hips under her, earned a narrowing of her steely blue eyes.

"Take off your pants."

"That an order, _Commander_?"

"Fuck, yes," she countered, rocking onto his finger and tightening around his digit once more.

His cock twitched. Kaidan couldn't deny the fact he'd love to feel her flex around him like that. He bit her on the shoulder, trying to keep teasing her as he leaned away enough for his other hand to slip between them to free his cock. She pulled his knees closer together to get herself shakily to her feet, but only just long enough to let him lift his hips and push his jeans down. Kaidan only planned to slide them down just far enough to get inside her. Nyx was more thorough, helping to yank them off him completely.

When she poised herself over his erection, Kaidan was torn. Watch her from behind, or peek around her to watch her sink onto him in the mirror. He chose the latter, drawn by the view of her expression as well as the unhindered view of their bodies melding.

She stroked him twice, then pressed the tip of him against her heat, mixing the precum glistening on his head through her folds. Nyx hummed when she circled her clit with his cock. They both loosed low primal groans when she lowered herself onto him. Kaidan wrapped one arm around her waist, his other hand going to her breast, and savored the feel of her around him. His hips twitched when she tightened around him.

"Fuck, Nyx."

"Oh, yes," she cooed. "That's a brilliant idea."

The amusement in her grin made him laugh. "Think this evens the playing field?" he said, pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers.

After hissing at him, she nodded and rocked her hips, grinding down on his cock. "Maybe not entirely. But I do know what you like."

Shepard had a point, he thought as she reclined against him. It showcased exactly what she knew would draw his eye. He rolled his hips, watching the spot where their bodies met. He clutched her thigh tighter, snapping his hips up into her. "So hot."

"I know," she agreed.

Her hand swept his over his cheek. His brown eyes flicked up to find her staring just as intently as he was. Her lips parted by heavy breaths as they fucked. A growl rumbled in his chest and he eased his hold on her leg. He wanted her to come, wanted her to see him lose himself in her. No, he needed it. Needed to share that with her, especially since she opened up to his desires.

Kaidan tended toward voyeurism—it triggered that cerebral part of his mind and intensified everything about sex, including the connection with his partner. And watching Nyx buck against his every thrust, knowing she was watching it too … getting off on it. It was a total mind fuck.

His palm pressed over her mound, his fingers creeping through her folds to where he entered her. He touched his cock and her; picked up the fluids of their combined arousal and tickled his way back to her clit. It surprised him when Nyx shifted forward. One hand pressed to his knee and she curled around the arm draped over her hip.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed when she tugged at his balls. The fondling only lasted a few moments, then he felt the teasing pressure just beneath them. His free hand grabbed her hip hard enough to bruise as their pace quickened.

She cried out when he bit her. Both of them losing the battle with lust. Heavy breathing and grunting, broken by the wet clap of sweat-sheened skin. Her nails dug into his leg and he felt her pussy tighten around his cock. The quake of her orgasm started in her thighs.

"Kaidan," she gasped as if coming up for air.

Still, she pressed her fingers against him to stimulate his prostate. Even if she hadn't, the sensation of her tightening and flexing around his cock along with the sight of their love making would have thrust him over the edge.

He clasped her to him, her back against his chest, his chin on her shoulder as he tried to keep his eyes open, tried to watch them come apart together. "Fuck, yes, Nyx."

When relaxation unfurled her against his chest again again, his motions became larger, languid. He still rocked his hips, watched his cock move in and out of her; though it glistened, there was also splotches of white trailing along his length. His fluids or hers it didn't really matter, it was a sign of triumph and left him grinning.

Nyx's hand grazed his cheek and he looked up once more to find her looking at them. "That was hot."

"I know."

She smiled, turning to kiss his cheek before her blue eyes returned to the mirror. "I think I get it. I mean watching your face when you come is great. But this. It was like …"

"Starring in your own porn?" he suggested.

"Kind of, but only for an audience of one."

"Two," he corrected, nuzzling her neck. "And a very appreciative audience at that."

Nyx wiggled her hips, with a gentle laugh. Despite the way her body grasped at him, Kaidan softened within her—the inevitability of biology. "Next time I think we should try a different position."

Kaidan beamed at her. "Next time, huh?"

She giggled and shifted on his lap, pressing a kiss against his lips. "Mhmmm," she hummed. "As long as you wouldn't mind, that is." Nyx deepened their exchange, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.


End file.
